1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure of a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a frame structure capable of preventing vibration of peripheral apparatus from being transferred to a printing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a printing apparatus such as a color laser printer includes a frame 10 forming a main body. The frame 10 includes a paper supply and output unit for supplying and outputting paper, a printing unit 40 for printing an image on supplied paper, and a developer unit 30 for supplying a developer to the printing unit 40. Also, the paper supply and output unit includes a paper cassette 21, a paper manual feeding portion 22 and a paper output portion 23.
Thus, in the printing operation, the paper is supplied to the printing unit 40 through the paper cassette 21 or the paper manual feeding portion 22, and the printing unit 40 receives the developer from the developer unit 30 to print a desired image on the supplied paper.
However, vibration to the printing unit is caused by the developer unit 30 and the paper supply and output unit which include, respectively, a multitude of pumps 31 for supplying the developer, and a multitude of driving motors (not shown) for transferring the paper. These motors cause vibration in the above frame structure, which are transferred to the printing unit 40. Specifically, the printing unit 40, the developer unit 30 and the paper supply and output unit are installed on a single frame 10, so that vibration generated by one of the units is transferred to other units via the frame 10. The vibration causes problems in the printing unit 40 during printing. For instance, if the printing unit 40 is severely vibrated during printing, the image printed on the paper is distorted or the shading of the transferred developer is not uniform.